Little Miss Mouse (Rewrite)
by LittleDarling13
Summary: Minerva had the cute nickname of 'Minnie' when she was little. Now she fears for her safety whenever she hears it, because the only person who calls her that is Paul Lahote, the biggest bully in school. After being gone a couple weeks, he is back and seems worse then ever. Minerva had thought she was safe, but the worst is only to come. Paul/OFC This is a rewrite of the original.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the rewrite for** _ **Little Miss Mouse,**_ **or at least the first chapter. For me, there were too many mistakes with the first one, which is understandable since I started writing it when I just started high school. Now that I'm older and wiser (and working on an English degree) I decided to revisit this idea and turn it into something I can be proud of.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I do own my OCs. I am not making money by writing this. I make no promises about steady updates.**

It just had to be him.

Matt and Grant had laid off her the past couple of weeks. She could walk around without total fear and terror, even take more time in between classes to get her books. She had grown accustom to the But life just loves to kick you in the-space-between-your-legs after you have recovered a bit. She had been scurrying through the hallways a bit slower than usual to get to lunch and she ran into someone.

And it just had to be Paul.

It was great news for her when he hadn't shown his face in the last couple of weeks. Matt and Grant didn't think it was as fun to bother her without him there. Everyone thought he had finally joined a gang in Seattle or was finally beaten up by someone for his loud mouth and temper that had gotten to him into so much trouble before. There was even a rumor that her, little 4'9" her, had finally gotten tired of her treatment, knifed him and buried him in the woods! All of them were proved false. If anything, he seemed to be even taller, and even more intimidating then before.

Other students that had been loitering in the halls saw the incident and began their stereotypical whispering. "Oh no! Poor Mouse, it seems like he's back and better than ever." A couple girls started. Then there was more interesting news from the other deliquents, "She's screwed. I heard he totally blew off Matt, he punched him in the face!" "His temper got worse?!"A flock of jocks started exchanging money. "I guess she didn't kill him, you win the bet." "Look at his arm! See his tattoo, my guess is he joined Sam's gang!" Of course, none of these comments made her feel better.

She risked a glance up, after a few seconds passed and he didn't say anything or start wailing on her. A hand was on his shoulder, Jared Cameron saved her life.

Not wasting a moment, she tucked in her tail and fled to her safe haven. As she checked behind her to see if he was going to track her down, it seemed like Jared was trying to talk Paul down. Paul's fierce glare followed her form down the hallway but then something changed. Minerva didn't bother to wait and see what happened. She turned through the halls and made a bee-line to the library and had her lunch between the Geography and Dictionary/Thesaurus shelves.

 _ **Paul's POV**_

It didn't exactly feel good to be back at the Quileute Tribal School. Teachers nagged about make-up work (which he would never do), the office wanted a written excuse of where he had been at for five weeks (Which they would never get), and he had to be extremely careful with his temper. Between the three wolves, he had taken the longest (and probably set a record) for how long it took him to control his phasing. He couldn't go back to hanging around with Matt and Grant. And Paul wasn't even allowed take out his anger on 'Minnie the Mouse'.

Something, actually _someone_ bumped into him.

He took a deep breathe. She had run into him. He was gone for a few weeks and somehow, she thought she was safe _?_ Itsy-bitsy Minerva McTagart didn't know that meaning of the word. Jared's hand on his shoulder stopped him from confronting her, but as she turned to escape he glowered at her. Just because Paul wasn't allowed to hurt her didn't mean he would let the school think he was going soft. But with one look into her eyes, gravity shifted.

His anger was gone. For one of the first times since his Dad left, the anger in his body disappeared. The lack of control that phasing made him feel vanished. Nothing mattered at the moment but her. Tiny little Minerva, who didn't seem to be able to hurt a fly. Always so shy and dainty, small enough he could probably now pick her up with one arm. When she stood in front of him, she barely reached his pecks. Her long, wavy, elegant, yet oh-so-thick midnight hair was swaying behind her and she turned around and got away from him as quickly as she could…

…

…

…

Wait, what?

Then came the realization. All sorts of horrible pain and guilt came tumbling down. He had hurt her. His imprint had been injured by him. Not accidently, but for years, on purpose. Paul remembered in seventh grade, Matt had asked him who they should make miserable for the day. Picking the Mouse wasn't that hard of a choice. It was so easy, she was so frail. But now he knew the truth, that she could have been his. His best friend, his confident, his heart. She could have been the one to comfort and remind him to be considerate of others. She could have been his everything. And what did he do instead? He had broken her bones, gave her bruises that lasted for weeks. Paul had thrown his only chance at happiness away before he even realized it.

Contrary to popular belief, Paul wanted to find his imprint. He knew he had too many issues to count, but after phasing and being forced to share his emotional baggage with Jared and Sam, he realized he could change. Paul saw what Sam went through with Leah, and that's why he decked Matt when he saw him. To show everyone else he was done with that group and the image that followed him because of it. But he didn't realize that the damage he had hoped to prevent had already been done.

He could feel his body shaking but not really. He knew that Jared was leading him as quickly as possible to the woods, and his legs were moving but he wasn't really controlling them. Paul was on autopilot until Jared started to speak.

"Dude, I knew we shouldn't have let you go back today. If a simple bump can set you off, you definitely need more time." Jared spoke quietly, almost as if to himself. Paul just sat down on a rotting log, thinking. _I hurt her. She fears me. I broke her. She's terrified of me._ Over and over again till Sam arrived and recognized the look in his eyes. The same look whenever he thought about Emily's scar.

"Explain. Now" Sam's alpha tone helped him clear his mind, but Jared answered first. "The first half of the day was fine, easy. But on the way to lunch some girl-" "She is not some girl." Paul whispered. "She's _my_ girl." Jared just stared at him, amazed at the strange calmness he exuded over the fact he met his imprint. "Anyway, _Paul's girl_ ran right into him. He started shaking, and I took him outside, but he hasn't gone off. Until you got here he's just had this look on his face, like someone murdered his puppy and then ate it's heart." Sam remained stoic. He knew that something had to be very wrong for Paul to be so calm that he was in a state of shock. "Paul, show me what happened **.** "

….

' _Ok, I see what happened, but why are you so torn up? I know with the fresh bond everything seems more important, but it was just a bump…'_ Sam's thoughts echoed in the pack mind. Paul snapped, _'Here is why I am so upset, oh mighty alpha!'_

 _Paul, still buff, looks five or six years younger. In front of him is another tall, but skinner boy with black hair, with a short but muscular boy beside him. Being talked at by the front boy is an absolutely tiny little girl. "Hey Minnie! Did Mickey up and leave you again? Poor little rat, looks half-starved. Want a knuckle-sandwich?" The boys proceeded to bully the fairer skinned girl into submission._

 _Paul, a freshman in high school, starts the day off normally. Smash Minnie into a locker, see what Matt and Grant are up to, first period with . Trip the Rat into a senior, second period with Mr. Anzevino, and so on. Taunt the pale-freak at lunch (or try to hunt her down in the library). And the list goes on._

 _It was maybe one year after the last memory and something about the way Paul was feeling in this one set Sam and Jared on edge. A girl had been asked by Paul to the Homecoming Dance. She quite rudely rejected him, saying scathing remarks about his friends and image in general, calling him a filthy low-life who wouldn't amount to anything. And she already had a stormed off and who did he stumble upon? The little rodent. What she was doing outside the gym wasn't important. What was going to happen to her was…_

"And that was the first time I sent her to the hospital."

Sam and Jared didn't know what to say, or what to think. The fragile little girl Paul had imprinted on had been his number one victim for the past six years. They shifted back, after running most of the way to Emily's. Paul just sat outside. (Not only because of this but Emily banned him from the house since he had shredded the living room after losing control during his second week.)

These past few weeks, he had turned into a wolf, gotten worse anger issues, and learned that the person destined for him in this world was the girl whose life he had made a living hell for the past six years. He had made a promise to Sam that he would try to be a better person, to get rid of his past image as a "filthy low-life who wouldn't amount to anything". So, Paul knew he had to never stop trying to apologize for his past mistakes, he couldn't have a moment of weakness, of going back to his way of using violence to get what he wanted. The pack was already getting a bad reputation because of missing school, having hot tempers as well as gaining muscle and getting the traditional tattoos of the protectors. His involvement was only going to solidify the idea that Sam was starting a gang. He had to accept the idea that he might have to become soft in the eyes of his former friends in order to be the kind of person the tribe could respect and count on. He couldn't change overnight, or in a week. But he could try.

Tomorrow is a new day, and Paul knew just where to start.

 **Wow, this was like 4 pages on Microsoft Word. I hope you enjoy the changes I have made and the more adult approach on Paul's character. I don't promise update times but I will try and get through the stuff I had already written by the end of the summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So obviously it has been a while. I do what I can when I can, but the reviews were especially motivating. Here is the rewrite of chapter two!**

Homework didn't take too long to complete for Minerva. She was thinking fish and chips for dinner, but she also needed to get milk, some deli meat, bread, pop and maybe something sweet for her lunches. The grocer in Forks was a long walk, but it was definitely safer than poking around the small market on the Rez. Minerva had her battle plan and knew the store layout. The fish she would get before leaving, along with the deli meat. Minerva was half-way down the bread aisle when she got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Someone was watching her, and that was hardly ever a good thing. In her paranoia, her cart bumped into someone else's. Luckily the woman was very friendly, and polite. Her name was Emily and she was getting ready to make dinner for her fiancée and his coworkers. Her cart was still empty, she hadn't decided what to make yet. As they walked around the store together, they became fast friends but Minerva could still feel the tightness in her chest. There was no way this woman could be so nice, kind and actually _genuine_. She and Emily eventually split up when the only a couple things were left on her mental list. Entering the soda aisle, she realized she had a problem. Minerva is 4'9". The type of soda she liked was on the top.

After looking around the empty isle for a bit of help, she could only let out a tiny sigh. She would have to jump for it. There were really only a couple of good things about being so short. First, she was less noticeable. Second, she was a smaller target. Three, it is scientifically proven that shorter people can jump higher. Sadly this was still not high enough. She gave the liter bottle she wanted a half-hearted glare. Suddenly, a tanned arm stretched over her head and grabbed onto the Root Beer she so desperately wanted. If possible she paled even more. The only person that could do something like that so casually with that much muscle had to be from Sam Uley's gang. And with the luck she has had today (and remembering past experiences that resembled this one) there was a great chance that the bottle would soon smash her over the head.

…

…

She could hear the bottle… Landing in her shopping cart. Looking up for her cowering position she could see the leader of the gang in all of his towering glory and Emily with an almost bursting cart behind him. There was no way in heaven or hell she would have thought _he_ would be sweet Miss Emily's fiancé. Both looked very confused to see her in such a position. Then Sam's mind clicked on who this tiny girl was, and his gaze changed to pity. Even outside of school, she felt so threatened. Emily came over and started to calm the girl down, giving her a gentle side-hug. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Minerva-" Emily started. Sam politely interrupted her, feeling very awkward at the meeting. "I know who she is Em, and you do too." He gave her a look. Minerva was confused. She had never met Sam before today, only heard of him; maybe he had heard of her? Emily on the other hand only brighten up, the scar on her face stretching a bit with her smile. "Oh! You're Paul's _Minnie_ , he's told me so much about you!" Only after saying it did she realize it was the exactly wrong thing to say. Before she could say another word Minerva ducked under her arm, gave a very quick and quiet farewell, and was getting to the check-out as fast as she could. 

*PAUL's POV*

Paul was moping around the house. Not even _his_ house, because his house was even more lifeless and empty. It was then that he heard the rumble of the gravel driveway, and his stomach lightens a bit. _Food_ … He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which was a big thing for wolves. It was like not eating for days if he was mortal. But he was finally thinking well enough to know that unless he ate, then he wouldn't even be around to _try_ to get into Minnie's good graces. Suddenly the door opened, and he could smell something even better than anything he had smelled before, like dark chocolate and strawberries. Running to the door, he became almost nose-to-nose with his masculine alpha. Sam quirked an eyebrow, then shoved Paul out of the way and set the groceries on the counter-top. Emily walked in behind him with a sheepish smile. "Guess who we met at the grocery store today?" Her guilty tone said it all. Paul already knew the answer and waited for her to continue explaining why she also smelt like chocolate. Emily only giggled and continued to blabber. "It wasn't that new girl that Sue was talking about, she was this tiny little thing-"Sam interrupted his imprint, knowing how impatient Paul was, as the newest pack member and as a person. "It was Minnie, er- Minerva. Emily chatted around with her while I grabbed some things we need from the garage, and while we were getting the rest of the food, she needed a little help to get a liter from the top shelf. As soon as she saw someone grabbing for the pop she cringed and ducked. Even after seeing some of those memories I never realized how bad it was. Then Emily had to go and-""What did she do?" Paul was starting to get furious. _Did she hurt his girl?_ "I might have said something aloud when I made that connection that she was the same Minerva that you were talking to me about in such great depth. I didn't realize it at first because the way you talked about her made her seem not only a bit taller, but she was also much more… meek then I expected. I think she would jump if the wind brushed her shoulder."

The old Paul would have smirked and been proud of the fact he had ruined her life so completely, that she was frightened of the smallest things, even outside of school. But the imprint had changed him. Life wasn't about his needs now. Life was about his little Minnie and her safety. It wasn't something he had ever expected, but somewhere in him he wanted to be more than life set him up to be. Maybe one of those guys who found Christ at 40 and gave talks to rebellious youth (He knew he could do better than some of the ones he had to sit through). But instead, he got his chance in the form of turning into a giant, vampire-eating wolf. And he was already failing miserably. 

*MINERVA'S POV*

She had to go back, but at the same time, she was too frightened. Not only was _Sam Uley_ Miss Emily's husband-to-be, but they had both heard about her from Paul. Paul wasn't the one who usually spread rumors about her. It was the Bimbos who thought he was the greatest thing to walk the earth since he was an infamous "Bad Boy". Matt did have more of a fan club but apparently he just didn't have the muscle like Paul did. Maybe this was the payback he had promised in his glare at school that morning… But the biggest problem she had at the moment was the lack of fish.

Minerva forgot to grab it before bolting out of the store. Now she _and_ Ingrid wouldn't have dinner. This was her only real job which meant she would probably get in trouble when her step-mom got home. Even when he wasn't trying or even in the same building, Paul caused her trouble. There was a little diner down the road run by Mrs. Clearwater, she might be able to get some dinner there and take some back for Ingrid.

Sue, as she adamantly asked to be called, was more than happy to serve her dinner and fire up the grill even if it was close to closing time. Minerva thought back to when Sue used to give her ice when she would see her walking home after a 'rough day at school'. Her son was more than a couple grades below her in age but was already inches taller than her. While Sue started cleaning up in the back, Seth came out to keep her company. It was times like this when she could forget about how careful she had to be, and just enjoy the moment. Eventually, it was time to go. " It's getting late, I better get going. I'll see you around Seth." Though it wasn't a question, it almost sounded like one. "Sure, Minerva. Don't be a stranger!" Was Seth's reply. Before exiting, she quickly turned around. "Actually Seth," She kept blushing, it was hard to be this outspoken! "You can call me Minnie." Minerva used to be called Minnie by everyone back in elementary school, until the death of her father, when she started distancing herself from everyone. Sue could hear from the back, and could only smile. It had been too long since the girl could talk that loudly.

That was when Minerva's luck ran out. She got maybe a fourth of the way home to La Push, when it started pouring. Luckily the food for Ingrid was in a plastic container, but she wasn't. A fancy car slowed to a crawl beside her, and a fellow pale-face (maybe even as pale as her unable-to-tan Irish tone) rolled down the window. "Can I give you a ride home?" His voice (and after looking him over again, for safety) and his _eyes_ were like honey. "I guess…" Her own voice was barely a whisper, but the mysterious stranger that could have been her own personal angel heard her over the pounding rain. He smiled and gestured for her to get in on the other side.

"My name's Edward, and you are?" Her angel spoke again. "M-Minerva." She quickly replied. " Well, are you the new girl Sue's been talking about for ages?" He questioned. "No, I've lived her almost my entire life. I go to school in La Push." She didn't know if this was exactly the right thing to say, but she hoped it was fine. She wasn't good with strangers (or anyone really). Edward gave her a small smile and looked closely at her. She smelled like mutt. "No offense but aren't you a bit _pale_ to be going to school at the Rez?" This tiny girl baffled him to no end. There were no easy answers for her, and her mind flew to try and summarize it enough for a stranger. "Um, my dad, he remarried Ingrid- I mean, well she lives on the Rez. They met online and –oh, that wasn't really important- but I have lived on the outskirts for years." She feebly finished "It's complicated?" All Edward did was lightly laugh at how flustered she was, obviously not the most social person in the world, he was able to keep up with the racing in her mind however. All Minerva did was blush.

After he dropped her off and reminded her 'don't be a stranger', her world wasn't so bad.


End file.
